supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Munroe Family Christmas 2017
1st December: Sprinkle the Elf 2nd December Daisy: Are you ready to decorate the tree? Girls: Yeah! Daisy:Ok and plus we are going to do some Family Activities through out and The Girls Decorate the Christmas Tree While Phillip is Food Shopping Daisy: Jessie, you'd better behave yourself and turn yourself around. Remember, you just got out of juvenile hall just for the holidays. I have your parole officer's on speed dial on my cell phone and if you screw up, I can have your butt hauled back to juvie anytime. 3rd December Ruby:I Want an iPad,Princess Poppy Plush,Danger Mouse 35th Anniversary Edition DVD boxset,Lip Gloss and some Nail Polish Kendall:I Want My Little Pony Coloring Book,Some New Packet of Crayons, a Belle costume, a trip to Disney world, Lip Balms Maddison:I Want a Twilight Sparkle Doll,some Stickers, new dresses, Dora the explorer doll and Moana DVD Jessie: Dear Santa, are you listening to me fat man? I know I ain't been too good this year, but I don't give a crap. I know I have been getting bad grades at school, so what? But in today's society, Naughty is nothing. Here is a list of things that I want for Christmas so you had better shut up and listen if you know what's good for you, your reindeer, your wife and your elves: 36 cases of Monster Energy drinks, Call of Duty WWII for the XBOX one, $100 ebay gift cards, Silent Night Deadly Night 2 DVD, some makeup brushes, 15 pounds of crack cocaine, 24k gold jewelry, some earrings, some lipstick, some eyeshadow, Krumpus Blu-ray, season tickets to the Lakers, iPhone X, Eminem cd collection, Black Christmas DVD, an MP3 player, and a red Honda Silverado, ya dig? 4th December and Phllip are doing some Christmas Shopping Few Weeks Later Ruby and Maddisons Christmas Play See Ruby Dressed up as Tinkerbell and Maddison Dressed up as Sliver Mist Daisy:Jessie is at her Friends house Phillip:Ok 20th December Family Visit Aunt Melissa's House Jessie: Wanna watch a really good Christmas movie? This one is really good. (she puts on Silent Night, Deadly Night for her younger cousins and her sisters and presses play) (Aunt Melissa, Daisy and Phillip are having tea and biscuits) (Snowy, Aunt Melissa's cat is seen perched at the window) 21st December Ruby:Not Long now this is exciting Jessie:Yeah Exciting 22nd December Girls are Eating Steak and Mashed Potatoes Daisy:Jessie I need you to eat at least three pieces of steak. If after 30 minutes you don't eat your dinner, I'll take the plate away and you'll be having nothing else and you'll also miss out on tonight's activity. Is that clear? Ruby:Finshed Daisy;Well done Ruby,What Sticker do you like Ruby:Rapunzel Daisy:You want Rapunzel (Jessie begrudingly eats a piece of steak.) Jessie:IM DONE Daisy:That tone is not necessary and you've still got to eat two more pieces. Don't be stubborn (29 Minutes Later) Jessie: (calls over to the family dog, Lassie) Lassie, come here girl. You want some steak? Here you go. (Jessie is feeding Lassie the two remaining pieces of steak, and hands her the rest of the pieces but is caught by Maddison) Maddison: (cupping her hands) Mommy! Jessie's feeding Lassie her steak!!!! Daisy:Right, Jessie. Since you didn't eat two pieces of your steak and fed it to the dog, you'll be missing out on tonight's activity Jessie: I don't care, they're just for little kids. (Throws her dinner plate at the wall) I hate steak anyway!!! I especially hate all the crap you cook! You are a lousy cook anyway! (we see tears in daisy's eyes, hurt by what Jessie said) * Watching Christmas Movies see Ruby Wearing her Trolls PJs,Maddison wearing her My Little Pony PJs and Kendall is wearing Minnie Mouse PJs Phillip:What Movie we Shall Watch We Got Mickey's Christmas Carol, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Mickey's Once a Upon a Christmas,Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas,Home Alone,Winter Wonders Collection,Tom and Jerry: a nutcracker tale,Nightmare Before Christmas,Danger Mouse: Merry Christmouse,Good Luck Charlie It's Christmas,Beauty and the beast An Enchanted Christmas,Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in House of Mouse,The Snowman,Trolls Holiday or Paw Patrol Pups Save Christmas or Frozen Jessie: How about Silent Night, Deadly Night? Tries to Enter But Daisy Blocks her Jessie: Get Outta my way, Daisy! Daisy:No Christmas Movies for you Tonight. Also, you do not address me by my given name. Jessie: Fuck Dasiy:Im Sorry Those are the rules,Jessie. Go to your room, now Begins Crying and is about to hit Daisy Jessie:YOU'RE a MEAN evil witch Daisy:No, I'm not mean Jessie:Yes YOU ARE Daisy:You'll be going to bed Puts the Middle Finger Up Dasiy:THATS NOT NICE Jessie:I WANT TO DO THE ACTIVITY WITH MY SISTERS Daisy:WELL, TOO BAD SO SAD! YOU'LL BE GOING TO BED EARLY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME Kicks Rubys Bedroom Door and Hits her Mother (snowy hisses at Jessie) Daisy:I'VE HAD IT JESSIE!! STOP IT NOW to the Oher Girls watching Mickeys Once a Upon a Christmas Jessie:Mum Daisy:ITS BEDTIME Jessie:I Wanna Watch Christmas Movies Dasiy:Because you didn't eat your dinner, you are excluded from this activity with Us bursts into tears Daisy:Come on, let's go to bed Jessie:YOU ARE A HORRIBLE MOTHER!!! I HATE YOU (Jessie yanks Sprinkle the Elf off the coffee table) Daisy:You Lost Time outside tomorrow But I need you to calm down and take a deep breath Jessie:I do not LOVE YOU ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING AND THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU Daisy:Thats Not True Jessie:JUST SHUT UP AND I HATE YOU runs into her bedroom crying Joins the Others Downstairs and watch Mickey's Once a Upon a Christmas (Jessie sneaks out the window and ventures out into the city to smoke pot, start shopping and throw rocks at people's houses) 23rd December Daisy:The Next Day Jessie was Still Angry about the Night Before Jessie:Because you WOULDN'T let me watch a Movie with my sisters Daisy:Don't talk to me like that,Jessie that's Attitude Giving Jessie:You stink Daisy:DON'T talk to me like that! How dare you speak to me like that Jessie:Well, I wanted to watch a Movie with my sisters and you didn't Daisy:If You continue to give me that rotten Attitude you will not have Computer Time and you will be sent to the Thinking Pond,That Behavior Is Making me Upset, especially when you insulted my cooking. Christmas Eve Ruby:Im Leaving a Mince Pie Maddison:and some Milk Kendall:And Don't forget the Carrot Jessie: And some radishes the Girls are in Bed Phillip and Daisy are watching Die Hard on TV Christmas Day Ruby:Cool I got Lip Gloss,Eye Shadow,New Watch,And some Candy Canes Maddison:I Got Frozen Top Trumps,Lip Gloss,New Earbuds and Candy Canes Kendall:I Got Necklaces,Some Socks and Lip Gloss and Candy Canes Jessie: That fat man better had left me something good...like earrings, a $150 GameStop gift card, a $100 ebay gift card, some lipstick, some 24k gold jewelry...some eyeshadow Found some Coal in her Stocking Jessie:Why did I get Coal Note Say "Jessie,Your Behavior is Rude This Christmas because your Ruined one of your Sisters Birthday Party and you got kicked out of school, did illegal drugs, shouted bad words, threw Maddison out the window, touched Sprinkle the elf, gave Ruby an epileptic seizure, stole your father's pick-up truck, posed as a 24-year-old and claimed to be a freak on FaceBook, got In fights with your mother. You should be old enough to know better than that. Yours truly, Santa. P.S., I do not appreciate you calling me fat man or making your little sisters watch a horrible slasher holiday movie called 'Silent Night, Deadly Night'" Jessie:Stupid Santa and ill beat him up is the last thing ill Do Aunt Melissa: Snowy, come here, Kitty...you have something in your Christmas stocking too. Opening More Presents Ruby:(Getting Presents out of her Trolls Shopper Bag)Wow I got New IPad,Trolls Coloring Book,Disney Princess Wallet,Danger Mouse 35th Anniversary Edition DVD Boxset,Moana DVD,JoJo Siwa Hair Bows,Disney Princess Scapbook and Trolls Stickers and some Tattoos which is Trolls and New Slippers Maddison:(Getting Stuff out of her My Little Pony Shopper Bag)Cool I got New Socks,My Little Pony Pinkie Pie Doll,My Little Pony Wallet,Disney Princess Scrapbook,My Little Pony Stickers,Hello Kitty Coloring Book and some new Nail Polish Kendall:(Getting Stuff out of her Frozen Shopper Bag)Awesome I got New Underwear,Elsa Doll,Frozen Wallet,Frozen ScrapBook,Disney Princess Stickers,Frozen Coloring Book and a New Crown the one I had Before Daisy:Cool some New Book Phillip:I Got New Work Gloves Daisy:Whats Else is in the Bag Girls? Maddison:I Got Rapunzel Dress and Mario maker for the Wii U Ruby:Cool Necklaces,Earrings,IMAX Voucher and some Gift Cards to Build-A-Bear Workshop, Claire's Accessories and Disney Store Kendall:I Have a New Elsa Dress,New Shoes and Frozen Stamp Set Daisy;What about Gift Cards Maddison:we got the same as Ruby Jessie:All I get is only Coal Daisy:The Reason you got Coal This Year Because You were and always have been a naughty girl. Smoking pot, getting kicked out of school, stealing, doing drugs, and acting like a four-year-old. You even threw Maddison out the window. Jessie:Thats so damn Unfair Christmas Dinner The Table,Turkey,Mixed Vegtables,Stuffing,Pigs in Blankets,Mashed Potatoes,Yorkshire Pudding,Jug of Gravy Family Eats Their Christmas Lunch The Missing Presents Ruby:Wheres our Other Presents Maddison:I Don't Know Kendall:Jessie Might Stole Them Phillip:Girls Found Them Laughs Daisy:Jessie why did you take the presents? They belonged to your Sisters.That is so greedy Jessie:I Didn't get Anything Phillip:That's because you were on the Naughty list this year,Jessie. As in, you don't deserve anything for Christmas until next year,That's what you get for being Disrespectful to Us and your Sisters, getting expelled from school, lacerating Kendall, throwing Madison out the window, and touching Sprinkle the elf on the shelf Daisy:And giving Us Disrespectful Attitude Jessie:So can I have One Cookie Phillip:No That Behavior is Making me Upset and I DO NOT LIKE IT AT ALL. When the holidays are over, you are going back to juvenile hall. I am calling your parole officer. Daisy:IM YOUR PARENT AND YOU SHALL OWE ME SOME REPECT YOUNG LADY. Now give back the presents you took. Opening the Missing Presents Ruby:Wow Princess Ariel Doll Maddison:More Chocolate Kendall:Wow make your Own Keep Sake Box Maddison:New Speakers Ruby:Some Minnie Mouse ears and Mickey Mitt Gloves from Disneyland Kendall:Disney Princess Books and Frozen Camera. Jessie: Here, you can have these. Didn't want those c***y gifts anyway. Boxing Day Friends and Family coming over Give Gift Bags and Presents Kendall:More Stickers Ruby:Glitter Hairspray Kendall:I Got Moana Dress (Jessie is shoplifting and snorting crack cocaine, buying stuff online with her grandma's credit card) Daisy: Where the heck is Jessie? I haven't seen her this morning. New Years Eve are having a Party with Friends and Family Coming Over The Table Theres Leftover Turkey,Pigs in Blankets,chicken skewers, beef skewers,Mini Pizzas,Turkey and Stuffing Sandwhiches,Burger Meat,Sasuages,Sasuage Rolls,Carrot Sticks,cheese nachos,Salad Dessert Table Theres Candy Floss,Strawberries,BlackBerries,BlueBerries,Strawberry Ice Cream,Cookies,Chocolate Ice Cream,Muffins,Vanilla Cake Drinks Table Theres Orange Juice,Apple Juice,Blackcurrant,Water,Wine,Beer and Different Kind of Drinks Daisy:Kendall is in Bed Maddison:Yeah Ruby:I Don't know why she has to miss it Daisy:Ill Take some food upstairs while she watch the movie Dance and Sing Expect Kendall whos Sleeping are having Fun Dance to Footloose by Kenny Loggins Brings Plate of Burger meat,Carrot Sticks,Pigs in Blankets and Chips upstairs to Kendall whos Watching Frozen on TV and she wears her New Crown Daisy:Happy New Year Kendall:Can I get to see the Fireworks Daisy:Yes ill open The Curtains Just in case Minutes before Midnight we see The Children Holding Glow Sticks,Wearing Party Hats and some of them wear Minnie Mouse Ears and Adults hold Party Poppers and some of then got party Blowers as Kendall Joins them with Minutes to Spare and Ruby Gave Kendall A Frozen Glow Stick Everyone:10....9....8....7.......6...5...4....3...2......1 HAPPY NEW YEAR Cheers Phillip:Happy New Year My Love Daisy:Happy New Year Girls Hug Phillip:Im Gonna Get the Cake and we can Celebrate Jessie:NO WE ARE NOT HAVING any f***ing CAKE Phillip:Why Jessie:Because I wanna go on my Xbox on GTA V Phillip:No We are done playing with XBOX now we gonna have cake Jessie:And Then ILL SERVE IT Flips the Cake Upside down Phillip:JESSIE WHY YOU DID THAT WE GONNA EAT IT TOGETHER TO CELEBRATE (Daisy finds crack cocaine in Jessie's underwear drawer) New Years Day Phillip:Because you been a very Naughty girl for destroying the Cake so we gonna do something about that Jessie:Can I come Daisy:Ill Phoned A Babysitter to look after you for the Day Jessie:NO YOU CAN'T Phillp:Im Sorry Rules are Rules Daisy:Ruby Mind your Own Business Phillip:Because of the Cake Incident Last Night because she is not going to have fun Daisy:Ok, we also found crack cocaine and a pack of cigarettes in one of your drawers. Phillip:Because of your Ruined the Cake Last Night so it means You have no privileges You're not allowed to use the internet, no Facebook, You're not allowed to use the telephone,You're not allowed to watch television,You will help out and you WILL help out. When the holidays are over, you will be going back to juvenile hall. Ruby: Mommy, Daddy, look. Look at Jessie's Facebook account. It says her name is Queen Bootylicious, she is 23 years old, a stripper, freak, wears makeup, wears lacey panties and bras, and she is a pole dancer. Works at a strip club. (She sees naked pictures) Daisy: Not now, Ruby. After Dinner You Are Going to Wash the Dishes and then You Will Take the Rubbish out,I Am Clear? (Films the thing on her iPhone to post on YouTube) Jessie:(Quietly)Yes Daisy:Louder so we can Hear You Jessie:YES Phillip:Thank You Jessie:I Wanna go to the Arcade but I'm not staying Daisy:Yes Jessie:I DONT WANT TO STAY WITH SOMEONE I Don't KNOW ON MY (Bleep) OWN Phillip:STOP GIVING ME DISRESPECT Girls are having Lunch and after Lunch Jessie wash the Dishes one by one Daisy:Good Girl Getting Ready to Go the Arcade Puts on her Shoes,Kendall Puts on her Frozen Boots and Maddison Puts on her Shoes Jessie:Why the Hell I can't Go Daisy:You Need to stay here in your room Ruby:Why she can't go Daisy:She will have to stay due to her bad Behavior. Nobody is to speak to her Maddison:I Wanna win another My Little Pony Puts on her Shoes and trys to leave the house but Daisy Blocks the Door Daisy:As a result of your behavior, you will also be grounded from going to the Arcade with me and the rest of the family,You will stay here with The Babysitter. You will be staying in your room and will not leave except for the bathroom. The sitter will bring your lunch on a tray and you will eat in your room, and when you are done, you will put your dishes outside your door so the sitter can collect them. Nobody in this family will be talking to you and you will not speak to them either. I am sick and tired of speaking to you. Babysitter comes,She was wearing Black Jeans,Green Shirt and Red Jacket Jessie:I DONT WANT TO STAY WITH SOME ONE I DONT (Bleep) KNOW ON MY (Bleep) OWN,IM 17 YEARS OLD NOT 6 Daisy: (to sitter) Bridgette, Jessie is to stay in her room and the bathroom. Deliver her lunch at noon, so that she can get it. And when she is done, she will put her dishes outside her door so you can take them. You can help yourself to anything in the refrigerator and you can watch TV. Don't worry about the beef stew in our slow-cooker for our supper, it'll be fine. Just do not talk to Jessie or allow her to leave her room. That is my real rule for today. Oh yes, here is the phone number for her parole officer who will be taking her back to juvenile hall. (cut to the rest of the family going out having fun) Maddison: I won another My Little Pony, Mommy!!!! (cut to: sitter delivering Jessie's lunch on a tray — it is chips, turkey sandwich, blackcurrant, tomato soup, and mini pizzas) (sitter is watching tv and listening to music on earbuds) Jessie: Now's my chance to get revenge on my family! (She sneaks out of her room quietly yet quickly and sneaks into the kitchen, lifts the slow-cooker lid and dumps an entire bottle of ZzzQuil into the beef stew along with Maddison's vanilla flavored sleeping medicine and a pinch of crack cocaine, and then disposes the bottles into the trash can. She immediately high-tails back to her room to eat her lunch) (cut to: Ruby hopping up and down) Ruby: One more game, one more game! One more game! One more game! Daisy: Okay! (cut to: Jessie finishing her lunch and placing her dishes outside her door in the hallway.) (The sitter collects the dishes without saying a word to Jessie) (Jessie sneaks out of her room once more, to sneak into her sisters' bedrooms to steal money from piggybanks, and then goes into her parents' room to steal money from wallets, jars and purses.) 2 hours later... Jessie: (returns to her room) Yes! Success! The money is all mine! Now I am rich, baby! (Kisses the money in her hands) My family will be out cold by supper time! (she flips on the light) Phillip: (OS) Surprise, Jessie! (Jessie turns around and sees Daisy and Phillip in her bedroom, and they are at her door, angry. She sees Addison in her laundry basket, Ruby on top of her desk, Kendall on top of her bed, all glaring angrily at her. She also sees her parole officer, who handcuffs her) Jessie: Oh, fuck. (She is lead away back to juvenile hall by her parole officer) Jessie is back in Juvenile Hall (we see Jessie sitting in her prison cell) Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts